This invention relates to a device serving as a ridge hook and a stand off for use with a ladder.
Homeowners are often required to use ladders outside their house for maintaining their house. For example, homeowners often must climb up ladders placed against the side of their house in order to clean the gutters or perform other work such as painting the house. Additionally, homeowners are often required to walk upon the roof of the house for inspection or repair purposes. In similar fashion, workers and companies engaged in performing various services for homeowners often must place ladders against the outside of a house and/or perform work on the roof.
There are a number of problems which often occur when performing work on or adjacent to a roof of a house. Placing the ladder at the side of a house may cause the ladder to deform or damage the gutters. Alternately, the ladder may deform or damage the edge of the shingles. If one is working on the side of a house, the ladder may damage the siding or other external surface on the side of the house.
To avoid damaging the roof, it is recommended that homeowners or workers minimize their walking upon the roof. However, it is often necessary to work on the roof in order to make repairs, install antennas or perform other tasks. Further, depending upon the pitch of the roof surface, a person may feel ill at ease walking upon the surface. Finally, people have been injured by falling over the edge of the roof.
In addition to injuries from falling off the edge of a roof, people are often injured due to slippage of a ladder placed against the side of a house.